Episode 15
''**Told from the Point of View of Cassidy Nicole Hawthorne** I feel that through my 6 months since I've found out I was pregnant. I've gotten closer to my 'mother' River. She understands my emotions and symptoms more than I do. Well then again she has done this 4 times before, she even did it carrying the twins; Ashley McKena and Holly London. She and Cato have began talking about names, they picked Maya as the first name and are still talking about a middle name. Jason and I are actually still arguing over our baby's last name, I want it to be Hawthorne and he wants it to be ''Tavistock just Tavistock. I gave up to easily the last time and I am not going down without a good fight. We are screaming at each other, when Cato and River walk in, they break up the fight and in the midst of all this is feel something. I collapse and pass out the last thing I can remember is being surrounded by the Tavistock's. When I wake up, I'm on the couch. I wince and cry out, everyone rushes to me before I know it I am being told to push. I scream and scream but 5 pushes in, there she is our baby girl, she has my sisters' hair color and our eye color. I smile and hold her in the towel. We make a call to District 2 and 12 and tell everyone, they congradulate us and Prim tells us all that we need and will need to care for her. We both nod and thanks to some help from the family we decide that she will have both last names. I tell him I want to name her after my godmother Posy, he agrees and picks the middle name Carly. So there we have it Posy Carly Hawthorne Tavistock. I let Jason take her and I fall into a dream of my family, my real family. **** ''**Told from the Point of View of Talise Clove Tavistock **'' I lay alone in the dark, in the basement. I have been crying for I don't know how long and I feel absolutley horrible. I have a pounding headache and my eyes burn, I passed out in the dark when I am shaken awake by Riley. I am startled but in his arms he is holding a baby girl. I am dazed and confused. He pulls me up and tells me what happened. I hold her and I feel some of my sorrow lifted, I look into her pretty blue eyes, she can see my hurt. She yawns and grips my finger in her little hand, through more tears, this time of joy we settle on the couch when they ask if I'll be her godmother, it was suggested by Alicia. I nod and smile at my baby goddaughter, Posy Carly. I say a small silent prayer and with the baby we talk and laugh, once again I feel light and okay. Read More: Episode 16